


treasure

by jungmo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungmo/pseuds/jungmo
Summary: in which hyeongjun draws dohyon and the younger thinks it's the best thing he's ever gotten.





	treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowercrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrazy/gifts).



it was their group’s first anniversary. the staff had decided that the group will do a vlive as celebration so that fans could celebrate together with them. after all, the fans were the one who created the group and since it’s already been a year, they want to give their utmost thanks to each and every one.

the vlive started showing no one on screen, but you can hear soft whispers off-camera. the members are hiding by the entrance hidden on the camera. some are holding balloons and some are holding other party items.

as soon as the viewer count reached 100,000 views, the staff urged the members to show themselves to the camera. one by one, they popped on the screen and they entered in a line singing the happy birthday song in english.

the sitting arrangement was the same as the arrangement when they did their first ever live. on the second row from left to right: hangyul, seungyoun, dohyon, seungwoo, minhee and eunsang are standing. on the first row from left to right: junho, hyeongjun, yohan, wooseok and dongpyo are sitting in a chair.

their first activity was to draw each other. the partners were sorted out randomly. but since it was an odd numbered group, one had three members and the rest were pairings. hyeongjun was paired with dohyon. the moment dohyon found out that he was partnered with hyeongjun, he got excited. hyeongjun was his favorite hyung. he was just two years older than him but he felt comfortable with him as hyeongjun was the type of person who was calm and easy-going, unlike most of his other hyungs who were either very loud or very quiet. he loved hanging out with hyeongjun. so when hyeongjun pouted and told him that he couldn’t draw properly, he just laughed. he didn’t really care about that, he was just excited that they were even paired up together.

they decided that they will seat on the floor facing each other. dohyon started to sketch. he wasn’t good at drawing but since he was gonna draw his favorite hyung, he was passionate in drawing since he wanted him to be proud. he can already imagine what the older would tell him if he showed his drawing. he imagined hyeongjun ruffling his hair and telling him how talented he is at drawing. dohyon smiled at the thought and was even more determined to make his drawing the best he’s ever drawn.

five minutes has passed, dohyon paused as his hands started to get tired. he looked up and saw hyeongjun was just sitting there, staring at him while pouting. at first, he got flustered at how the older was staring at him especially with the older pouting. but he snapped out of it quickly.

“what’s wrong, hyung?” he asked. hyeongjun dropped the sketchbook he’s holding and laid down on the floor. “i don’t know how to draw!!!” hyeongjun exclaimed.

the other members heard this and they laughed. hangyul even teased hyeongjun that he should just draw a hamster since that’s what dohyon is. to the fans and to the members, dohyon is a cute little hamster. he is the youngest after all.

hyeongjun suddenly stood up again and with a desperate voice said, “should i do that? yeah i’ll just draw a hamster.” dohyon laughed. he looked at the older for awhile and saw that he started drawing again. he looked like he was really gonna draw a hamster. dohyon chuckled to himself and went back to drawing the older.

dohyon was almost finished with his drawing when he heard hyeongjun talking to the viewers.

“everyone, i’m drawing dohyon right now. look!” he showed his drawing to the camera. when dohyon was about to look, hyeongjun suddenly turned it around and held it to his chest.

“ah hyung! i want to see it too” dohyon whined.

“no, no! you have to see it later” hyeongjun said. and with that, he stood up and started walking around looking at the other members’ drawings since he was done.

dohyon had no other choice but to resume to his drawing. when he finished, he heard clapping behind him and he looked up to see hangyul and seungyoun clapping.

“wow! dohyon that’s so good” seungyoun said, looking proud.

“yeah dohyon! when did you learn to draw like that?” hangyul asked.

he looked back at his drawing and felt proud of himself. it was the first time that he exerted this much effort into drawing. he wasn’t into drawing that much but would sometimes scribble on his notebook whenever he got tired of listening to lectures but today seemed to be a day that he could actually work on his skills. despite not being that good of a drawing overall, it was the best he ever did and he was proud of himself nonetheless. he was excited to show this to hyeongjun.

“time’s up guys!” he heard seungwoo say. so he stood up and went back to his seat.

when he got back to his seat, hyeongjun tried to peak at his drawing but he covered it so quickly that hyeongjun didn’t get to see what it is. he told hyeongjun that he should wait like how he will wait for the older’s own drawing. hyeongjun just pouted and returned to look infront of the camera.

they started showing the viewers their drawing one by one, also explaining the reason for why they chose to draw what they did. like for yohan, he drew seungwoo when he was on stage for their debut song. the drawing was a cartoonized seungwoo holding a mic with his outfit the same as what he wore on stage on their debut showcase. yohan explained that it was one of his favorite performances of seungwoo so he chose to draw that. when it was time for dohyon to show his, he got nervous all of a sudden.

he was satisfied with his drawing after he finished but now he wasn’t so sure. it took five members and all of their drawings were good. better than their drawings when they did their campick live when they were still trainees. he got insecure with his. so he started off with a soft voice and shyly said that it’s not that good like the other members. of course the members disagreed and cheered him on.

“i’m sure it’s fine,” hyeongjun said with a smile. that gave him confidence and he finally showed his drawing to the camera. everyone in front along with hyeongjun turned their heads around to see dohyon’s drawing. they all said “wow” and clapped their hands.

everyone was cheering him on but what he was waiting for the most was hyeongjun’s comment. he saw the older grinning and looking at the drawing with amazement.

“you got the hair right!” minhee said. dohyon just blushed. the younger managed to draw a comic style drawing of the older. he looked at hyeongjun again and the older gave him two thumbs up. “you did really great!!” he said. with that, dohyon was full of smiles and he felt contentment. the members moved on to the next presenter. but all dohyon could think of was the way hyeongjun complimented him. he didn’t know how much hyeongjun liked the drawing but just seeing hyeongjun’s smile while he complimented him was enough.

when it was time for hyeongjun to show his drawing of dohyon, hyeongjun turned into this flustered mess especially since the older members were teasing him about how he drew a hamster. dohyon thinks that it’s cute that hyeongjun decided to draw him a hamster despite everyone elses’ teasing.

hyeongjun showed the camera his drawing the second time and everyone cheered and clapped their hands. dohyon leaned forward to see the drawing and it made him smile instantly. the older managed to draw the cutest hamster ever, or at least that’s what dohyon thinks. it was a cartoonized hamster with a hoodie on and holding a mic in its tiny paws. on the side read “musical genius” in red ink. all of these just made dohyon very happy, and he was smiling from ear to ear.

“thank you!!!” he said with an excited voice. hyeongjun chuckled and said “i’m sorry it’s not that good” and dohyon replied how it’s totally fine for him. because it really is totally fine with him. everything hyeongjun does is fine to him. hyeongjun is dohyon’s favorite hyung and nothing can change that.

after the activity, they did more activities like games until eventually they said good bye to the fans. when the staff said that the live ended and the camera is now turned off, they all bowed to the staffs and thanked them for their hardwork.

before hyeongjun could head out of the room, dohyon went up to him. the older looked at him confused.

“can i… the drawing…” dohyon couldn’t muster up the confidence to actually say what he wants to say. it took hyeongjun seconds before he laughed and understood.

“oh the drawing! why?” the older asked.

“can i have it?” dohyon finally said.

hyeongjun looked at him confused for awhile. it was a normal drawing of a hamster that was personalized to look like dohyon. to him, it wasn’t that good of a drawing so he was confused when dohyon suddenly asked if he could have it for himself. he looked at the younger and saw his pleading eyes so he agreed.

“sure. but it’s really not that good. i’m sorry,” he said and scratched his head.

“no! it’s totally fine. i… i like it.” dohyon said not looking at the older’s face.

“well… i like yours too. can i also have it?” and with that, dohyon looked straight into hyeongjun with huge eyes. he was surprised. the older complimented his drawing earlier, yes, but now he’s asking for it? he couldn’t believe what he heard. he mentally slapped himself and asked if this was real.

“it’s fine if you don’t want,” hyeongjun laughed.

“no! here!” in less than two seconds, dohyon shoved the drawing to hyeongjun.

hyeongjun laughed even harder and told dohyon that he’s cute. dohyon got even more flustered and the older just laughed and eventually they both started laughing. moments later, they both went into the van since the staffs were finished packing and they were about to head back to the dorm. dohyon wasn’t sitting beside hyeongjun but it was okay. after all, he couldn’t let him see his face grinning so widely. he might think it’s weird. as everyone fell asleep in the van, he’s just there looking at the drawing hyeongjun made for him again.

it’s so cute, he thinks to himself. he doesn’t care if hyeongjun thinks that’s it’s not great. to him, it is. to him, hyeongjun is great. and he will forever treasure this drawing that his favorite hyung made for him.


End file.
